Happy Snoggletog Hiccup! (2014)
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Jack, Rapunzel and Merida have noticed that Hiccup has been feeling down lately (mainly Jack). So they decide to throw a Snoggletog party for him. Hijack. Merry Christmas!


**Hello everyone! So this is my christmas special! Once again, because it is the end of the year, I might post more than usual and get some of my other stories done. WOOHOO!**

**Plot - Jack, Rapunzel and Merida have noticed that Hiccup has been feeling down lately (mainly Jack). So they decide to throw a Snoggletog party for him. **

**Enjoy! **

**P.s - The beginning is like a prologue :3**

**—- **

Anyone's POV -

Jack and the guardian's were pretty excited for Christmas, especially North. Rapunzel and Merida were excited too. But Hiccup wasn't…for some reason…Hiccup had been feeling down…and no one really knew what was wrong with him. He was just…sad.

Every time the four came back from a mission, he would always lock himself in his room. No one was allowed in except for the Yeti's, Elves and of course, Toothless.

Everyone kept trying to see what was wrong with him, but every time they tried to talk to him through the door, he wouldn't reply.

Jack was the most worried. He went to Hiccup's door everyday to try and get him to open up, but of course he never did. Rapunzel, Merida and the guardians kept telling Jack that he would never come out, but Jack didn't give up.

Then one day when Jack was about to give up, he got an idea that could get Hiccup to come out.

…

Jack's POV -

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I had just tried talking to Hiccup, of course. And, he didn't answer me. Like usual. He never did. "Maybe I should just…give up.." I told myself. I shed a tear and lay down on my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I thought for a moment, thinking of how I could get him out. I remember him saying something about-

I opened my eyes again. I sat back up.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed at myself

I grew a smile and ran out the door.

…

Still Jack's POV -

I ran out my room and over to the globe, where North was checking to see that children still believed in us, also doing some last minute preparations for Christmas, since it was only a few days away.

"North!" I screamed.

He turned around as soon as he heard me. I got to him and put my hands on my knees, panting. I put a finger up, as if to say to give me a minute. Where was my staff you ask? I was so eager to tell North about this plan that I left it in my room.

"Jack!" North said after I got back up. "Whats gotten into you? Is it trouble?" he asked. "What? no no!" I told him. "I just have an idea of how to make Hiccup happy!" I said still smiling.

North sighed.

"Jack, are you still really going on about that?" My smile faded at that.

"But…but this time it'll work! I promise!" I said. "You see North, every year the Vikings have a tradition. And this tradition they have is kinda like Christmas. They call it Snoggletog. So I was thinking, maybe I could hold a Snoggletog party here…" I smiled widely. I smiled because maybe North would say no.

"Hmm…Ok!"

"Oh come on North do you want…wait what?"

"I said Ok. You want to do this, them I'm allowing you." He said as he smiled and nodded his head.

I was shocked but excited at the same time. "I better go tell the others then!" I said. This time I ran to Merida's room, where Rapunzel was doing Meridas hair, which she didn't like very much.

"Guys! Guys!" I screamed as I ran in the room. The girls looked at me strangely. "I have an idea for Hiccup!" I said. Merida face palmed while Rapunzel looked sad.

…

Hiccup's POV (Two Days Later :3)

I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was really sad. I guess I was just…homesick?

A knock at my door stopped me from my daydreaming.

"Go away Jack…" I said. I had already gotten my daily dose of Jack.

Silence was what worried me now…Jack was always bursting and ready to try and get me out the door, but this time it was different.

Jack spoke softly this time. "Hiccup please.." he said. "North wants to see you..he sent me here to come get you"

I sat up and sighed. "Ok… be down in a few minutes.." I told him. Jack spoke again. "Um..yeah about that…he wants to see you…now.." He said. I sighed louder but got up from my bed. I opened the door to see a smiling Jack. It seemed like forever since I saw his face.

"Come on!" He said.

He was back to his happy self…but now he was happier than usual…it scared me. I walked with Jack down the stairs to the large doors that led to the globe. Jack stopped and looked at me. "Uh…wait here!" he told me before vanishing behind the doors.

I was confused. What did North want to see me about?

Jack's head pooped out from behind the door. "You can come in now!" he smiled. I sighed and walked in with him. I gasped. There were many different Christmas decorations. North really must have out done himself this year. There were tinsel, presents, vikings, dragons…wait…

What?

I looked around to see the village of Berk in the room. They looked at me and started cheering.

"Hiccup!"

"He's so grown up!"

"Look at him!"

I laughed and noticed that Jack had gone.

"Hiccup!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to see Astrid and the twins running towards me. "Astrid!" I said as she gathered me in a hug. "What…what are you guys doing here?!" I said. For the first time in months, I was actually smiling. "Well Jack came to Berk saying that he was going to throw surprise Snoggletog party for you-" Tuffnut started saying before Astrid punched him. "Wait…that's why your all here? Jack….did this for me..?" I said. I looked down. Astrid sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah Hiccup…he cares about you…" she said to me. I looked up at her. When I saw something…or someone moving in the shadows. He looked like he was hiding from me.

I sighed. I walked away from Astrid and the others to get closer to him. "Come Here.." I told him. He came out from the shadows. He walked over to me, he looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Look Hiccup…I should of told you I-" I shut him off by putting my lips on his.

I grabbed his cheek to pull him closer to me. He closed his eyes. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we pulled away. I was still holding him, somehow my arms found the way around his neck, his arms around my waist. "So…. your not mad? You like it..?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Like it? I love it..thank you Jack…"

"For everything…"

**—**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **

**Ahem…**

**Anyway…I would just like to wish you all a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Yes I know that I posted this early…but i figured if I didn't..I would forget and not post it at all. **

**Also for next year, you guys will be able to look for my Big Hero 6 hijack AU! :D You can read my profile for more info.**

**As i said before, I wish you all a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
